markoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Coldrim
Coldrim Motto: The Cold Favors No Man Anthem: Snowflake Across the Sky Capital: Glacia Official Languages: Common Demonym: Clodren Government: *Ruler: Lord White *Vice Ruler: Prince White *Legislative Branch: The Frozen Council Established: 1500 AME Area: 300,000 mi^2 Population: *Humans: 50,200,000 *Dwarves: 500,000 *Orcs: 50,000 *Elves: 10,000 *Other: 50,000 Currency: Bulls Geography Coldrim lives up to its name and is cold. In the northern edge of Ocarrus, most of the nation is frozen nearly year round with a very short planting season. Frozen rivers of ice run northward along the frozen tundra of the nation towards the frozen sea to the north. To the southwest the country runs up along the Ocarrus Spine and here the less cold regions offers better farming and hunting. History Coldrim was founded by Vimcortan settlers 1500 years ago. Originally it was simply a place for Vicmortan Whalers and Fisherman to seek safe harbor during the many unpredictable storms of the frozen sea. Over time their colleciton of small shanty towns turned into a somewhat independent nation. A loose relationship with their homeland allowed a high level of autonamy and they consider themselves their own independant nation. However influence from the homeland is still inherrient and on great matters they rarely disagree with Vicmorta's decisions back home. Affects of the War During the War, the current ruler of Coldrim, Lord Gray dragged his feet in supporting Vicmorta. His outspoken opponent, Duke White, was more than eager to point out it was their duty to support their homeland during its troubled time. An 'accident' befell Lord Gray and Lord White took control of the country and threw its full support behind Vicmorta. They invaded the unsuspecting Butermarr to the south and occupied large portions of the country until the end of the war. For their efforts and support Coldrim was rewarded with considerable recompensations by the Treat of Port Assau to surrender their conquered holdings. Culture & Religion Coldrens respect strength above all else. While the country is not without laws there is an underlying mentality that if something is stolen it is half the fault of the victom for not properly protecting the object of value. Like Vicmortans they also put a lot of stock in their ancestors and especially praise the first settlers in Coldrim who survived terrible conditions to etch out civilization from the barren wildernesses. Pravidous is the prominant religion in Coldrim just as it is in Vicmorta. Most of Coldrim's food supplies comes from hunting wild game most notable reindeer and dried meat is a large staple of Coldrim diet. Industry and Business Whale Oil, Fish, and Furs are the primary exports of Coldrim. Reindeer leather is plentiful but Mink and Polar Bear furs are the most valuable and covitted. Coldrim's mountains have some valuable mineral wealth but it is all controlled by dwarves and not shared with the above ground citizens. The Sea is by far the source of much of Coldrim's wealth and their Whaling vessels chase prey across the frozen sea for months at a time before returning their bounty home where it is shipped off to the rest of the world. Appearances and speaking habits of people Coldrim citizens are hard to distinguish from Vicmortan Rurals. They likewise have olive skin and are often plump with excess body fat to keep them warm. But they are also generally more muscular and taller usually around 5'10". Coldrim speak like one would expect of a russian accent. Relations to other countries *The Empire of Vicmorta - Their former homeland maintains a distict level of control of the nation. The two trade heavily with each other and culturual influence from Vicmorta is heavy. However Vicmorta's pension for necromancy has yet to come to Coldrim perhaps because the smaller nation cannot afford such a luxury. *The Maramic Empire - Coldrim dislikes Maramic just as much as they dislike them. *United Corodo - Since the war the two have had very little to do with one another. *Insuladom - The elven nation has no need of Coldrim's exports and gives the small country only the mildest of interest. *Butermarr - The two nations are still bitter towards one another and feel like they have unfinished business that was ended prematurely by the Treaty of Port Assau. While Coldrim's forces left after the treaty they left a devastated the territories they conquered with pillage and rape. The border between the two is now heavily guarded on both sides and another war seems imminent. *Highetest - The dwarven nation has mines all throughout Coldrim as it claims all the land below the surfance of Ocarrus. Coldrim wishes it could kick the dwarves out of its country and claim the mineral wealth for themselves but know they are completly incapable of such an endavour. *Fairara - Coldrim considers Fairara weak but of little inerest to them. *Wytixca - The newly formed Orc nation makes coldrim uneasy but they accept them as a necessary evil. Long term thinkers of Coldrim believe after they conquer and assimilate Butermarr, Wytixca will be the next opponent to deal with and treat them accordingly.